Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a system for extracting (1) a harness having a risk (one-bundle risk) that a combination of electric wires, which should not fail at the same time, are included in a single wire harness (simply referred to as harness below), and (2) harnesses having a risk to impair the safety when failing at the same time, so as to analyze the safety of wiring in which a plurality of electronics are connected by electric wires via connectors.
Description of the Related Art
For example, as for systems in which an input device, a control device, and an output device are connected by a harness, it is necessary to check whether the harness is wired with required safety before the system is constructed and actually used. Particularly, in aircraft, the safety deeply involves human lives, and thus, it is essential to confirm the safety. However, when a large-scale system is employed, there are a large number of harnesses (a large number of wirings), and a large number of terminal devices such as input devices, or relay devices (collectively referred to as terminal device below). Thus, the safety of wiring cannot be easily confirmed. In aircraft, redundancy is imparted to electronics (terminal devices) and electric wires so as to guarantee the safety, which also makes it more difficult to confirm the safety.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,536,284 proposes a method for quantitatively evaluating the safety. As for a system or a component, quantitative safety analysis using a failure rate can be generally performed. Meanwhile, as for wiring, wiring failure analysis using an arc fault is required. However, the failure rate cannot be analytically obtained by calculations due to the probability of an arc phenomenon. In the quantitative safety analysis, it is also not possible to confirm that redundancy is ensured.
The present invention has been made based on such problems, and an object thereof is to contribute to safety analysis of wiring by providing a method for easily extracting a harness having a one-bundle risk, and harnesses having a risk to impair the safety when failing at the same time even in a large-scale wiring system including a large number of harnesses (electric wires) and terminal devices.